kimhyoyeonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wiki Kim Hyo Yeon
Nombre: '''Kim Hyo Yeon (김효연) '''Fecha de nacimiento: 22-Septiembre-1989 Nombre artistico: '''Hyoyeon thumb '''Tipo de sangre: AB Estatura:'1,60 '''Peso:'50 'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Dramas *Sazae-san 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Programas de TV *Dancing with the Stars- Season 2 (MBC, 2012) *Invincible Youth Season 2 (KBS2, 2011-2012) *SPECIAL D-DAY (Y-STAR, 2010-2012) *Hello Baby! (KBS Joy, 2009) *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls Generation *'''Posición: Vocalista de apoyo, Bailarina Principal y Segunda Rapera Principal. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano(Fluido), Ingles(Basico), Chino(Fluido) y Japonés(Fluido) *'Educacion: Curso de idioma (Mandarin) en Beijing-China / 중국북경어학연수 *'''Personalidad: La mas imperactiva del grupo y tiene un caracter fuerte. *'Especialidad: '''Cocinar y el baile. *'Compañera de cuarto:' Seohyun. *'Hobbie:' Bailar. *'Club de Fans: Hyohunnie *'''Su lema es: Toda persona que trabaje duro tendrá éxito. *Se le conoce por la mejor bailarina del grupo. *Ha tenia como 16 profesores de baile y siempre dicen que fue la mejor alumna de la academia de baile. *Es muy popular en otros paises sobre todo en Europa. *Ella participó junto a Boa durante el Dance Breack de Boa " Over the Top” en los Premios MKMF en el 2005. *Kim aprendió a bailar jazz, baile latino, y una variedad de otros estilos cuando estaba en la escuela primaria. Ella no estaba interesada en la baile hip-hop hasta que entró a la escuela secundaria. *Las integrantes dijeron que ella y Jessica son las mas violentas del grupo. *Es imperactiva con todas sus integrantes, dijeron que ella hace rerir a cualquiera que este a su lado. *Hyoyeon es muy buena en los deportes junto con Tiffany y Sunny. *Queda en segundo lugar de la integrante mas veloz del grupo despues de Tiffany que ella queda en primer lugar. *Defiende mucho a Tiffany, cuando las integrantes se mete con ella. *Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo es Yuri, ya que comporten mucho y se conocen desde varios años. *Esta en el primer lugar de la mejor bailarina en Corea. *Junto con Tiffany es la que mejor se viste del grupo y las dos suelen ser las fashonista del grupo, Tiffany por que le gusta vestrise y combinarse de pies a cabeza, y Hyoyeon por que le gustan las cosas muy llamativas y hacerse peinados estramboticos. *Es muy cercana a Nicole de KARA. *Hyoyeon asistió a una escuela de hip hop dance especializada en waving, popping, locking, and animation. *Sufrió mucho en los inicios de SNSD por que siempre le decían que no tenia atractivo visual y era la que menos fans tenia. *Antes de su debut con las SNSD fue nombrada la mejor bailarina de SM entertainment. *Estuvo viviendo en china un año para mejorar su mandarin (idioma). *Jessica ,SooYoung y Hyoyeon duraron siendo traineers 7 años. *Yuri ,Soo Young y Hyoyeon se conocen desde hace 10 años. *Es muy buena en los Variety Shows, según Leeteuk y Eunhyuk es la Queen of Variety Shows. *Cuando Hyoyeon fue a Benjing no fue sola si no que fue con Siwon de Super Junior. *En un comienzo tuvo una incomoda relacion con TaeYeon pero despues se hicieron mas cercanas. *Los fans la consideran la mas extrovertida y divertida dentro del grupo. *Eunhyuk de Super Junior y ella son muy cercanos. *Min de Miss A y Hyoyeon son muy buenas amigas estuvieron en un grupo de baile que fue muy reconocido *Ella en Strong Heart (2010) habia revelado que estuvo enamorada de un idol tambien dijo que el tenía buen sentido del humor ,que pensaba todas las noches en el antes de irse a dormir y que incluso a veces suele soñar con él. *En la canción de The Boys en Ingles Sooyoung es quien dice WIN en la parte de Hyoyeon por que ella no podía pronunciar bien esa palabra. *Tiffany le tiene mucho cariño ya que Hyoyeon la defiende mucho, hasta dijo que no podia vivir sin ella. *A finales del 2011 declaro que ella ya no estaba enamorada del Idol el cual habia dicho por que el tenia una imagen muy cool cuando ella estaba por ahí y eso la hizo romper todas sus ilusiones acerca de el. * DooJoon de B2ST la eligio como su SNSD favorita. *Siempre a Hyoyeon Sunny y TaeYeon las suelen molestar por ser las mas bajitas dentro del grupo. *Seohyun y ella son muy buenas amigas siempre se les ve juntas. *Su caracter puede ser muy fuerte, siemrpe anda opinando por todo. *Desde sus recientes apariciones en IY2 se le ha empezado a conocer como HyoBaby. *Cuando Taeyeon fue secuestrada por un fans en una presentacion de Run Devil Run, ''Hyoyeon fue la primera en darse cuenta, pero fue tanto la impresion y el susto que se quedo en shock y no se pudo mover, luego Hyoyeon se sintio muy mal ya que ella no hizo nada al ver como un fans llavaban a la fuerza a Taeyeon, despues en el mismo concierto al terminar la cancion ''Gee, ''Hyoyeon fue la primera que salio de la tarima por detras muy triste, pero Taeyeon se dio cuenta y fue detras de ella corriendo y la abrazo para que no se sintiera mal. *Gano el primer lugar en la tercera semana de DWTS2 bailando un Tango con la canción Toxic de Britney Spears *Desde finales del 2011 se le ha dicho que su belleza ha incrementado día con día. *Eunhyuk dijo que el aprendío un poco en sus días de traineer de ella, también comento que ella resaltaba mucho de los 100 traineers. *Eunhyuk le encanta molestarla dado que son muy amigos. *Bom piensa que ella es muy bonita. *Siempre le ve el lado positivo a las cosas y se muestra muy feliz, por lo que nunca dice cuando esta triste. *Le gustaría proteger a SNSD toda su vida. *Se quiere casar a temprana edad y tener 5 hijos. *Sabe hablar perfectamente chino. *Su apodo por los fans es ''Dancing Queen que singnifica la riena del baile. *Es ambidiestra. *Yoona dijo que casi todos los secretos de ella los sabe Hyoyeon. *Tambien tiene pequeños conocimientos de artes marciales de Shaolin. *Es muy divertida y muy social. *Hyoyeon es la integrantes mas popular en Europa, y tambien es conocida en EE.UU ya que tiene muchos fans alla y tambien en Latinoamerica. *Tiene muy buena amistad con todo el grupo, sobre todo con Sooyoung, Seohyun y Yuri. *Es muy segura de bailar cualquier genero de baile y lo a logrado. hyoyeon2 (1).jpg images (2).jpg hyo 4.jpg hyo 3.jpg hyo 5.JPG hyo 6.JPG 20090618_snsd_indiv_hyoyeon.jpg hyo 8.JPG SNSD_Hyoyeon_Oh_pics_23122010172802.jpg hyo 9.JPG Hyoyeon (1).jpg tumblr_lyx6r8KllZ1roxqoxo3_500.jpg tumblr_m4go2datPw1ruvrcoo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m4go2datPw1ruvrcoo4_1280.jpg hoot_hyoyeon.jpg hyo 11.JPG hyo 12.JPG hyo 13.JPG hyo 14.JPG hyo 15.JPG Hyoyeon-The-Boys-kim-hyoyeon-of-snsd.jpg tumblr_m2vts7440m1rp1asno1_250.png hyo 18.JPG 317068_302953829719578_265723193442642_1380820_121100244_n.jpg snsd-time-machine.jpg tumblr_m51clkwPWI1ruq27fo5_250.jpg hyo.jpg Hyoyeon.jpg capture-20120603-154007.png 2mg9j4m.jpg pb8gf9.jpg snsd-hyoyeon-0042.jpg HyoYeon_Black_Soshi.jpg hyo4.png Hyoyeon-The-Boys-kim-hyoyeon-of-snsd-26334153-500-792.jpg Categoría:Navegación